Tales From a Broken Home
by Watashi wa Ame desu
Summary: The story revolves around the boy named Allen Walker whose intelligence surpasses the average teenager, yet he has no recollection of his past after waking up from a coma five years ago. He was informed that he and his family got into an accident and only him did survive. Because of his amnesia, he spent most of his time alone in his room playing his piano...READ MORE INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**_The story revolves around the boy named Allen Walker whose intelligence surpasses the average teenager, yet he has no recollection of his past after waking up from a coma five years ago. He was informed that he and his family got into an accident and only him did survive. Because of his amnesia, he spent most of his time alone in his room playing his piano, wondering why he forgot everything but not the song which woke him up from the six months coma. He was content living alone, not relying to anyone, and being a passive person until one day he received a letter saying that if he wanted the truth behind the accident and to regain his memories, he should start looking for a certain person that would help him unravel everything he wish to know including the dream he was having that he couldn't remember once he woke up and the song which the only thing he could remember from his past._**

* * *

><p><strong>Tale One: Crescent Moon<strong>

* * *

><p>In a place unknown to anyone else, stood a small figure. No one can tell whether it is a boy or a girl, or what he looked like, even the clothes seemed too hazy to decipher, however, it is quite clear that that small figure was a child no older than six. The child did nothing as he remained standing on that very same spot he was on, not moving as the scene around gave off a creepy atmosphere. The sky was pitch black, the land was dry, too dry you could see the cracks, the trees were dead, not even a leaf can be seen. To say the least, the place the child was is a place for dead only.<p>

_"Can you hear me?"_ someone called, his voice was deep, cold and carried nothing as it echoed throughout the place like a melody that would give you shivers.

_"Can you hear me?" _it called again.

"_Can you...hear me?"_ the voice repeated for the last time.

The child opened his mouth to answer, but closed it out of hesitation and wariness. Who was that man any way? As the child looked around, all he could see were black sky, dry and dead trees and nothing else.

Cool breeze blew from behind, making the child's hair strands to sway forward, tickling his young face. The child felt like the wind was guiding him to somewhere as it continued on blowing silently. Curious, the child took a step forward followed by his other foot. He took each step hesitantly at first, but eventually he walked normally as his small and slow strides could. The wind still blew and only did it stop when the child reached a lake. He never would have thought to find a lake in a very cool, dry and dead place like this. If there is a lake, then why would the place suffer this much? The child wanted to know why.

The child moved forward, a little closer to the only body of water that can be found in such a dry lace. He kneeled down and hovered over the water. He looked at his own reflection, though he had never seen his face, he knew that the reflection was not his even though you could hardly make a picture out of it. The child averted his eyes to somewhere out there. And, that was when he noticed a black crescent moon reflected on the surface of water. He gasped. The child looked up and was surprised to see silver crescent moon instead of black. He then instantly looked back at its reflection then back to the silver moon and back to its black reflection.

The child was now confused.

**+++oOo+++**

"Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" the alarm clock on the head board rang like mad, informing the sleeping head below that it was already seven in the morning of Saturday. The figure under cream blanket squirmed, not wanting to get, but he had no choice since the alarm clock won't stop pestering him. So, a groggy hand poked out of the blanket and tapped on the head board, searching for the annoying alarm clock.

"Click!" he turned it off finally.

He lazily pulled his hand back under the covers and promised to wake up after ten minutes.

"..."

Ten seconds later...the bed's only occupant rose up, letting the blanket fall. With the bed head, and was still half asleep, the white haired teen blinked once, twice, and thrice before groggily saying, "I had a weird dream, but I can't seem to remember it." he sighed after a long pause.

The teen swayed his leg down to the side of the bed, stood, and made his way to the bathroom. Just like any other day, the teen grabbed some change of clothes, headed to the bathroom and changed. The teen then opened the door from the bathroom to his room. He was now wearing a pair of dark gray pants that reached pass his ankles, so much that it touched the floor, and a plain white sweater which sleeves are long enough not to see the tip of his nails.

"Haah..." he sighed, ruffling his stark white hair."I still want to sleep, but that weird dream which I could not remember prevented me to." he said dejectedly.

The white haired teen walked towards the door. He grabbed the knob, tilted it to open and went out as he closed the door behind him with a soft 'click'.

The house the teen lived in was huge enough to host a large ball party. It was a mansion after all, just a bit bigger than your ordinary one. Though it was that huge, there were no other residents inside aside from the white haired teen, three maids, a cook, a gardener, and a butler.

"Master, good morning." the brown haired butler greeted as he saw the teen appeared. He was waiting outside the teen's door not five minutes ago. As a butler, it was their job to wake their Master in the morning and serve him tea, but the teen had told his butler not to bother in doing it and to never come in his room.

"Good morning, Liam." he greeted back. The teen walked in the very long hallway and passed several rooms followed by his butler. They turned left then right and reached the top of the grand staircase. He climbed down and went straight to the dining room located at the east wing of the manor.

There, the maids served him the dishes which he liked that the cook made for him. There were a plate full of bacons, another plate of sunny side ups, and a bowl of chicken stew. A cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows was also served. However,...

"Can you please prepare a sandwich, an extra large one, for me?" he asked one of the maids. The teen just stood behind his chair at the head of the table, not bothering to take a seat.

"But, sir..."

"Just an extra large sandwich is fine. You can eat these instead." he gestured to the foods. "I have to hurry." he smiled.

The maid understood what he meant, and so she rushed back to the kitchen and asked the cook to make the teen's request. Not long after, she came back and gave the teen his sandwich. The white haired then picked the hot chocolate and walked out of the dining room with his butler following behind.

**+++oOo+++**

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" someone screamed from a condominium followed by loud 'thuds' and 'crashes'.

The door of unit D-45 burst open as a flash of red came flying out.

Across the unit lied a red head with an eye patch on his right eye upside down.

"But I am here to pick you up!" he exclaimed right after the door was slammed close.

"I can go there myself, idiot!" a male replied from the said unit.

"But, you won't come!"

"That's the point! Now, get lost before I shove this blade down your throat!"

Standing up, the red head sighed. "I guess it can't be help. Well, just don't come regretting your decision." the teen said, his visible eye closed.

Silence took over for half a minute before the door cracked open and revealed a long dark haired Japanese teen in purple shirt and black trousers.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

The red head teen smiled mischievously.

"Aha, you see..."

"What? Just get to the point." the Japanese grumbled.

"...Teehee!" the red head couldn't take it anymore and giggled knowing that this was his victory.

"Don't 'teehee' me you stupid rabbit!"

"Ahh calm down. Like I said yesterday I want you to come and help me with something. I'll tell you the details when we get there."

"What's the catch?"

"Hm? Oh! She will treat us in a Japanese restaurant afterwards. I heard they serve sobas in various flavours and it really taste good like paradise!"

"Whatever." the Japanese mumbled and closed the door on the red head's face whose smile did not falter.

"Victory!" he exclaimed not too loud for his friend to hear but audible enough to make out the word.

**+++oOo+++**

"Sooo...what are we here for again?" the red head asked his companions.

"I thought you knew?" the Japanese scowled.

"Ah… about that. Sorry it's a lie." he smiled foolishly.

Currently, they were standing on the pavement in front of a clothing and cosmetics shop.

The Japanese glared at the mix Asian teen beside him, not satisfied with the answer he received.

"Hey, look! There she is! She will tell us details." the bouncy bunny exclaimed with delight, pointing to a certain direction. His Japanese companion averted his gaze to his right to see a Chinese young lady waving at them happily as she made her way to them.

"Hi there, guys! I'm glad you came!" she said.

"Of course! And Yuu here volunteered." he tapped on the other's shoulder who shove it unceremoniously and snarled, "Volunteered my face you retarded bastard! You tricked me! And I told you not to call me that!"

"What!? I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Liar!"

"Quit it you two!" the girl smack them on their shoulders. "Now, listen here. I have this friend who has a friend who transferred to our school recently. He will be starting his class this Monday. Just so you know he is new here. He rented a house not far from here and nii-san asked us to help him unpack his things and arrange those." she explained.

"Is this new student a girl?" the red head asked expectantly.

"Well, I don't know yet. I did not ask nii-san."

"I hope she is!"

"Yea, it will be fun to have another girl in our circle!"

"In our circle?" the Japanese asked.

"Yep! And that includes you!" the two chimed.

"Oh sweet..." he said sarcastically.

"Enough with the talk, guys. Let's go and meet our new friend!" the red head proclaimed, pumping a fist in the air excitedly.

**+++oOo+++**

The white haired teen arrived at the house he rented. The boxes that had his belongings sat on the door step. It was not that much of work to do since there were only three boxes. All he has to do is carry those inside, unpack the clothes and put it in the wardrobe, and unload his gadgets and personal hygiene and place it on their respected places. So, without wasting too much time marvelling the house's structure he carried a box, fished his key to house out of his pocket, and unlocked the door open. One by one he picked the boxes up and placed it in the living room. Just then, a knock was heard. He wasn't expecting a visitor as soon as he arrived, after all, he knew no one in the town, but nonetheless he opened the door and saw three strangers. One was grinning like a Cheshire cat, the other was smiling, and the last one was glaring a hole at the innocent pot.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"Good morning." the girl greeted. "My name's Lenalee Lee, on my right is Lavi Bookman, and this one here on my left is Yuu Kanda. Just call him Kanda. You're Allen Walker I presume?"

"Yes, I am. So, how can I be of help?"

Lenalee was taken aback, but said, "Oh. We are here to help you unpack your things and arrange it. Nii-san asked us to."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Did he not inform you?"

"He did, but you don't have to. I can do it myself."

"But-"

"Thanks but no thanks anyway. You can go back now. Sorry for the inconvenience." and with that, he closed the door.

The red head, Lavi, whistled, amused at the display. "Well, even though he speaks politely he still sounds rude."

"Tch. We're just wasting our time." Kanda grumbled, scratching the back of his head. "I'm going."

"Ah! Wait for me Yuu!"

"Stop calling me that!"

The two walked away, leaving the poor Lenalee staring at the closed door whose tears welled up as she did so. She was hurt at how the guy, Allen, spoke so politely yet full of rejection. She doesn't understand. Was it wrong to offer help? Maybe to some guys out there who has a manly pride saying there is nothing they can't do alone. It is alright if their help was not needed, but the way Allen spoke and act was something had hurt her ego.

"Lenalee! Don't mind him. Let's just go grab something to eat." Lavi called from the gate while struggling to free himself from Kanda's wrath.

"Y-yes! I'm coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Allen uses concealer to hide his scar even in his sleep**

* * *

><p><strong>Tale Two: Haunted<strong>

* * *

><p>The ticking sound of the grandfather clock, which was located at the living room, was the only sound that can be heard in the house. The living room, dining room, kitchen, the front of the house and the backyard were all void of life as the wind came by even though the place was full of lively colors, but the stillness made it look like no one lives in the house. Soon, the ticking sound stopped and replaced by a very low and slow clang, signifying that it was four o'clock sharp. This goes on for five seconds and as soon as it stopped, the sound of key C5 of the piano was heard.<p>

'Ting, ting, ting, ting, ting.!'

Then it shifted two notes to the left, and then six notes to the right. The player repeated on hitting random keys for a good three minutes before he got tired. The player inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Alright, time to get serious." he smiled. His gloved right hand reached out and pressed the key A5, which was the beginning of the score, next was the key G5, then back to A5 then D6 for three times. He then move to the left pressing the keys A5, G5, E5, and C5.

He was very absorbed in playing the score that saved his life that he did not hear the doorbell ringing impatiently.

The red head bunny named Lavi was the one pressing the doorbell like a madman. "A~llen!" he called, tired of playing the doorbell as his finger turned red for hitting it multiple times.

Lavi was wearing a navy blue shirt with silver '79 printed on it, a black and white chequered jacket with hood, a pair of dark green almost black trouser, and a pair of black snickers. He was not wearing his bandana and instead of his black eye patch over his right eye, he wore the white doctor's eye patch.

Lavi thought that this must be a good day and time to talk to the white haired lad as yesterday was something did not went good.

"Allen! Open the gate!" he yelled but no one answered, maybe nobody's home? Possible, seeing that he had been waiting for someone to welcome him in yet no one came out of the house no matter how many times he hit the doorbell and yelled the resident's name. Sighing in defeat, he gave up and spun around to walk away, but before he could step his right foot on the ground, he heard a sound. He heard the sound of piano being played gracefully and the vague and muffled noise singing some kind of lullaby. Enchanted, Lavi turned back to the gate, his only visible emerald eye widened out of amazement. He was stunned at how the melody matches the voice of the singer. It was perfect.

"Beautiful..." he breathed out the word.

True to his word, the song was indeed beautiful that no one could deny it. The melody held a very sad, yet strong emotion. It also makes a listener to be drawn by it as the song also carried hopes and dreams that make ones heart to be lifted up. The song was something you couldn't describe in words to make it clear as it held so much that a person could not deny, but if there was a word that would fit it maybe it is _haunted_. Haunted because it makes your heart beat in such a way like you are filled with love, it also soothes the soul of the listener, and makes you feel light inside out.

Lavi was so entranced that he didn't notice he opened the gate and went in until he reached the door. He held his fist to knock, but decided not to. Instead, he grabbed the knob of the door, which was luckily unlocked, opened it and went inside, closing the door from behind. It was his first time inside the house, so he did not know where to go to, but nonetheless he listened to the song which became louder and clearer now that he was inside and followed the source of the beautiful song. Surprisingly, his strides were silent as his feet tapped on the wooden floor. Probably it was because of the sound of the piano and the singing that drowned out all extra noises. It was not that long before he came to a room which door was slightly open. He could see the teen from yesterday playing the white grand piano; his back facing him. Contented at where he was, Lavi smiled warmly and leaned back to the wall, silently savouring the beautiful song which he had never heard before.

"My prayers will never cease to go on. Promise to show our child how to love with the kiss sealed the hand, which you hold~." Allen sang, ending the song with a few notes fading into the air.

"That was really beautiful."

Shocked at the sudden compliment, Allen spun around and saw Lavi leaning on the door frame with that smile of his. His sudden appearance made Allen to bolt up and stumbled on the stool he sat on which resulted in him to fall on his back. "Ow..." he muttered.

"Let me help you." Lavi offered a hand which Allen took and said, "Thanks."

"What are you doing here? Or better yet, how did you get here?" he asked frantically.

"Well, I'm here to talk with you since yesterday was not good because you were busy and would not let us help you. I just wanted to make friends with you. And as to how I got here is a mystery."

"...really..."

"What's up with that dejected look?"

"Nothing."

"...Oh. Uhmm... So-"

"Please, kindly get out of my house, sir? As far as I am concern you trespassed and you don't like to end up in cold rods lined vertically, do you?"

"Ah-. I know. It's just that I kept calling you from the outside, but no one came out so I thought you were out somewhere until I heard that song and the next thing I knew I was here."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Hm. I apologize for not coming out when you called. If you like, let's have some tea."

"Sure! Thanks."

"Where are your friends anyway?" Allen asked as he made his way out followed by Lavi.

"They are at their homes, doing whatever they were up to." Lavi replied his voice fading as he went farther.

**+++oOo+++**

Lavi sat on the comfy chair, waiting for Allen who was preparing the tea. While waiting, he took the time to feel the chair's arm under his palms and marvel the interior design of the living room. Everything was bathed in cream with the touch of wooden brown that outlined the house. The floor was made of wood from oak so also as the ceiling. To say the least, everything in the house was ordinary, but there was something else he could not put into words.

"Sorry for the wait, Bookman." Allen appeared from the kitchen with a tray of two tea cups and a kettle. He placed it on the table and sat on the couch.

"Thank you. And, just call me Lavi." he said as he took his tea. Lavi stared on his tea that was served for him and wondered why would this teen had a very expensive brand of tea. He knew it just by its color and aroma. He looked at Allen, who sipped his tea elegantly, who seemed to be just like your daily teen. He did not look poor or rich, just an average resident who was able to sustain his daily needs.

"Mind if I ask?"

"Hm. What is it?"

"Uhmm...this tea...how come do you have this tea? It is pretty expensive."

"Is that so?"

"You should have prepared coffee for me instead."

"But I don't have it."

"Oh." and with that, the conversation ended with Lavi sipping his tea. _He avoided my question._ He muttered inwardly as he glared at Allen's direction behind the rim of tea cup.

Lavi's purpose in coming was to make friends with Allen and surprise his other friends who were oblivious of his plan. All he had in mind was to come at Allen's house, talk some things like their hobbies, favourite movies, and the likes, and be friends. But, his simple plan was useless as they were engulfed in an awkward silence though Allen seemed unaffected by that fact. Lavi was the type who can easily get attention from anyone, but this guy with him was something else. He felt like there was something in him that gave off that feeling of dismissal.

"So...that song was wonderful." Lavi complimented, trying his best to make a descent conversation.

Allen put his cup on the saucer that was on the table. He then leaned back as he picked the magazine that was on the table and said, "Thanks."

Lavi cringed on his seat when he heard his reply that sounded so dejectedly.

"Anyways..." he started once again, placing his empty cup on the saucer. "Did you composed it?" he asked.

"...Probably." Allen replied without sparing a glance.

Lavi blinked and said, "Probably? What do you mean?"

"...I mean... I don't remember."

"You're vague."

"Yeah, sorry. You see...I got into an accident and I hit my head pretty bad. Because of it, I was in coma for six months and when I woke up I couldn't remember anything except the song."

"...Oh. I'm sorry."

Allen closed the magazine and put it back on the table. He then looked at Lavi in the eye.

"There is nothing to say sorry about. It all happen five years ago." he smiled with his eyes closed.

**+++oOo+++**

The sun already set and was replaced by a starry night sky when Lavi walked down the pavement with his casted down. He wanted to make friends with Allen, but no matter how much he approached the teen seemed to have a very thick wall around him that prevented anyone to get closer to him. Allen appeared to be fine surrounded by other people, in fact he was good in conversation though it was not that easy to talk to him at first, but nonetheless, he was a good listener. Despite of it, he knew that Allen liked to be all by himself.

Lavi stopped at the junction, waiting for the green light before crossing as there were lots of vehicles passing by. He looked ahead; his only eye seemed to see nothing when someone bumped on him. It wasn't crowded, so he thought the man did it on purpose. He looked over his shoulder and saw a suspicious man cloaked in dark and a black cap covered his face.

"Sorry." adjusting his cap, the man said.

"It's okay." he turned back, dismissing the thought but did not let his guard down. _Well, if he is a thief then sorry for I don't have a penny._

Finally, the light turned green making all the vehicles to pull to a stop and the people to cross the road safely.

**+++oOo+++**

Allen squirmed in his sleep, he was sweating cold, and his face contorted in pain. One could tell that he was having a nightmare, but no one was with him who could make it stop, and so his predicament continued for a while.

"_Allen."_ In his dream he saw a man towering him; his face could not be seen as the light from his back prevented it to. _"Come"_ he offered a hand with a smile.

"… who…are you…?" Allen grumbled in his sleep.

"_Allen…"_ he heard the man's voice once again calling his name. The scene change drastically and now the boy in his dream which he assumed it was him stood in the middle of the endless darkness. Where was he, he don't know.

"_Go away!"_

The boy spun around, searching for the source of the voice.

"_Get out of here!"_ there it goes again.

While he was deep in his nightmare, the window to his room slid open, allowing the cool breeze to enter his bedroom and made the curtains swayed inward. Then, a shadow stood by the frame of the window and hopped in as silent as a cat. He walked over to the bed where the sleeping head, Allen, was having a nightmare.

"Wake up, Allen Walker."

Allen snapped his eyes open, heaving. He was so sure he heard someone just now, but he was alone in his dark room with…

"My window's open." He said as if it did not bother him. "Maybe that's why I had that dream…or was it a nightmare?" he asked himself as he could not remember it.

Allen dismissed the thought and walked up to the window to close it. He sighed, his right hand made its way to his face. Allen retreated back to his bed and was about to lay down when he noticed a white envelope lying innocently on the night stand.

"Where did this came from?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Pairings are yet to be decided. This is not a yaoi or shounen ai, but a bishounen. Probably. I think. One more thing, the man who bumped into Lavi last chapter was the same man who came in Allen's room that night when he was having a nightmare.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tale Three: Mark of the Devil<strong>

* * *

><p>The whizzing sound of roller blades resonated throughout the empty street of the neighbourhood one Monday morning as the owner zipped in, pulling his wheeled trunk along. A wide smile that reached up to his ears graced his young features as he hummed a happy tune. The boy had a bluish hair, wearing a pair of gray boots that reached up to the middle of his legs, dark brown pants and a green and white striped sweater.<p>

The boy continued on humming a happy tune and only did he stop when he reached the gate he was directed to.

"White gate. Is this it?" the kid let go of his trunk as his both hands rummaged through his pockets, searching for something and that something turned out to a folded piece of paper. He opened the paper and checked the contents. Inside was a sketch of some sort of a map that led from the airport to the train station to the downtown and to the house that has a white gate. On the lower right portion was a picture of someone that no one could identify.

"The map is good and accurate, but his drawing really sucks." he either complimented or commented.

Now that he was sure he was in the right place and not somewhere he is not supposed to be, the kid hit the doorbell twice and waited for half a minute before pressing it again.

"Onii-sama, are you home?" he called.

'Ding dong! Ding dong!'

"Onii-sama?"

The kid sighed. "Did he forget that I am coming?"

He stayed still for a moment, thinking.

"...hmm...what to do? What to d- Ah!" he exclaimed right after a light bulb appeared, hovering above him. "I know!"

**+++oOo+++**

In the class 1-A, the new student, Allen Walker, who transferred school right at the middle of first semester sat at the first row next to the window. Their first period had finished ten minutes earlier and Allen did nothing since he was introduced to the class, but sat there in silence, chin on his right gloved hand as he stared the vast blue sky outside while his classmates were gossiping about how pale he was and how odd his choice of hair color. He can hear them clearly. Some admired him for his good looks specially the girls in his class while the majority was teasing him from behind and there was this group of good-for-nothing who does not liked him to the very core of their being. He could have told them to stop those accusing words, but he could not bring himself to. He couldn't care less anyway. It doesn't matter what they do in their lives as long as he has nothing to do with it then, he can live his carefree life to the fullest.

"Hey, dude. Are you bored?" he heard someone spoke to him, so he looked over his shoulder and saw four guys in his class. He can tell just by their looks that they were up to no good.

"Not really." he replied and turned his head back to the scenery he was enjoying until some disturbed him.

This reaction of his had insulted the second guy who spoke to him. His comrades looked at him as his face contorted aggressively. However, the guy, who appeared to be their leader, smirked as he composed himself and played it cool.

"Say...didya dyed yer hair? 'Cuz it suits you! You look like an old man! Ahaha!" they laughed together, mocking the white haired teen.

"And wazzup with that get'up, eh? Why wear gloves?" the other one on the left teased.

"Dude, he needs it for his rheumatism."

And the whole class burst into laughter.

The four sure had a good time teasing the new student. Oh, how they loved to see the pained look they were waiting for.

"Haah..." Allen sighed, intentionally. This made the four to stop laughing followed by the whole class who sensed the leader's temper almost reached the boiling point.

"What?" he growled.

"Nothing." Allen replied dejectedly without looking at them.

Somewhere in a household a kettle whistled, calling for someone who put it on the stove to turn the heat off.

At the same time, the guy had reached his boiling point. He slammed his right hand on Allen's table, yanked him and punched him on his left cheek. Allen was too shocked at this that he did not notice he was falling until he was sitting on the floor, not moving. Just then, the door to their class slid open and entered a man in his twenties wearing the proper teacher's uniform though he had a beret on.

"What's going on in here?" he asked the whole class who fell silent. The teacher looked at the group of four males towering the white haired student who was still in shock. "Can anyone pray tell?"

"I fell on my seat, sir. They just came to help me up." Allen spoke immediately now that he had recovered from his shock.

"I see... Now, go back to your proper seats. We're going to start." the teacher smiled as he went to the teacher's table and the students oblige, scrambled back to their seats. He knew that what the transfer student had said was just a lie. After all, he knew him so well since he graduated in that school four years ago. The teacher wanted to punish those four, but he knew Allen won't let him do it because it will only make things worse for the transfer student, so he said, "By the way, Mr. Walker?"

"Yes, sir?"

"It's good to see you here." and with that said, the class started.

The guy from before glared at Allen's back from his seat. He could never accept defeat and would never will. _How dare was he to say that to the teacher? Did he just show pity on me!?_ He 'tsked', clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white and that was when he noticed something on his right hand. He lifted it up and took a closer look at the back of his hand. There was something white on it. He used his left hand to take that substance; he examined what it looked like a powder and smelled it.

His brows furrowed in his conclusion.

"Cosmetics...he is using cosmetics on his face...?" he smirked.

**+++oOo+++**

The kid who arrived at the house Allen rented had managed to pick the lock on the gate and on the door. He already unpacked and arranged his things in his room that Allen prepared for him the other day. There were only two rooms, so it was not that hard to find his. Since he had nothing else to do, he decided to take a look around. For someone as rich and wealthy as Allen, he sure rented a cheap yet good looking house. Well, not bad for someone who will temporarily live in. After marvelling the in and out of the house, the kid skid back inside and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge to grab something to eat when a golden light came out of it and his eyes twinkled as if he found a treasure chest with gold inside.

"Wow... As expected of onii-sama!" he beamed.

The kid picked up an armful of snacks from the fridge, waltzed into the living room, plopped on the couch and turned the TV on with the remote he found on the coffee table.

He spent two hours watching television and eating chips and biscuits. Now, the living room was a mess. He knew that Allen would scold him for this, so he went to grab a dust pan and broom and started cleaning his mess. Afterwards, he walked aimlessly around the house. If the TV was turned off he was sure that the house was creepy since there were no other noise aside from the occasional sound of a vehicle that was passing by and the dog's bark. The house was good indeed, but it was out of place seeing that it was located at the farthest end of the block where it was twenty five meters away from the nearest neighbour.

"Hm? What's this?" he picked the white envelope up on the table in the dining room. He turned it back and found a scripture of some sort written in black ink. "I've never seen any calligraphy that looks like this, maybe it's a code? Onii-sama must have forgotten this." curious, so curious, he ripped it open and tried to read what was inside. Yes, he tried and failed miserably. "Haah... I don't know how to decode this if this is a code..." he sighed, then frowned when something caught his eye. At the center bottom of the letter was...

"An inverted black star...? What the heck!? Is onii-sama a member of illuminati!?"

**+++oOo+++**

"WHAAAT!" a very loud and high pitch exclamation shook the whole cafeteria which made the other students to stop. A girl who was pouring her juice drink in another cup had spilled her skirt without her noticing it while the other guy whose spoonful of food held in air just a centimeter or two away from his open mouth as they looked at the source of the cafeteria shaking voice. It turned up to be the Chinese, Lenalee Lee.

Apparently, she stood abruptly as she slammed both hands on the table when she exclaimed after hearing what had Lavi told her.

She flushed red, embarrassed.

"Have you no shame?" Kanda, who sat a meter away from Lavi who was across Lenalee, asked.

"S-sorry..." she mumbled as she sat back. The students then resumed eating.

"So...uhm... Lavi, you had tea with him yesterday?"

"Yup!"

"Why did you not tell me? Kanda and I should have joined you!" she whined.

"Don't involve me in that." Kanda protested.

"Oh, c'mon Yuu. I know you want it."

"Call me by my name again and I sure am as hell that you will live today to die tomorrow."

"S-scary..." Lavi paled. "A-anyway, how about we gate crash to his house?"

"Eh? But that is trespassing." said Lenalee.

"I know! But, little Allen is a good person. He's good in piano! Don't you want to hear him singing while playing the piano?"

"I do!"

"What about you, Kan~da?"

"Tch. Whether I want to or not you will do everything in your might to make me say yes, so whatever."

"Yay!" Lavi raised his hands in the air childishly.

**+++oOo+++**

Later that afternoon after classes, the three went straight from school to Allen's house and came face to face with a kid at the gate.

". . . ."

"Who the hell are you?" Lavi deadpanned.

"I ask you same thing. Who the hell are you?" the kid replied, matching Lavi's deadpanned expression.

"Mah name's Lavi. This beauty here is Lenalee and this grouchy samurai wannabe is Yuu- ouch!" he cringed, nursing the bulge on his head. "What was that for?" he looked at Kanda behind with teary eye.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Yes..."

"Just call him Kanda. What's yours?" Lenalee asked with a smile as she crouched down.

"I'm Timothy Hearst. Cousin of Allen Walker. Please state your business here.

"Huh?" they blinked.

"My, you speak like you are in a business meeting. Well, we are here to visit a friend, your cousin." said Lavi.

"I'm sorry to say but onii-sama was not here yet."

"Where is he then?"

"I dunno. Probably he went shopping for groceries."

"Mind if we wait for him?" Lenalee asked.

"...hmm...onii-sama told me not to let any stranger, but I guess you are as harmless as an innocent ant, so welcome in." the kid, stepped aside and let them pass.

"You know...ants can also bite." Lavi winked, but it appeared he just closed his eye.

And so, the four found their selves screaming out their wits as Lavi suggested to have a movie marathon while waiting for the Allen. Leanalee and Lavi both had help Timothy looked for something that was eye catching and interesting to watch in the cabinet beneath the flat screen TV while Kanda just sat on the couch, legs crossed and arms spread wide. There, Lenalee found the Last Destination, the latest ones, and they all agreed to watch. Timothy grabbed two buckets of popcorn and four canned fruit sodas to share. To add to the thrill, Timothy had the windows closed and lights off. That was when Lenalee started screaming behind the cushion, Timothy had accidentally thrown the popcorn on the TV screen, Lavi was behind the couch on all fours, and Kanda was trembling at the sight.

Who would have thought that Kanda would tremble in a horror movie?

All of them, except Kanda who was pale for not letting his fear out, were screaming and only will they stop if the scene was calm and peace.

But then again, there is always a storm after the calm.

Despite all of that, they were really enjoying the movie marathon that they didn't notice it was already dark outside, furthermore, Allen was walking back home with three bags of groceries when he heard screams from his house.

"Did I forget to lock the door and gate that a thief barged in, saw a ghost and screamed? Huh. That's ridiculous."

"KYAAAH! He's decapitated!" Lenalee screamed.

"Oh my GOD! That was disgusting!" Lavi yelled.

"...There's too much blood...am gonna puke..." Timothy paled.

"Go to the bathroom!" Kanda pushed him up and out of the couch.

'CLICK'

The lights turned on.

". . . ."

Allen stared at the four. Lenalee hugged the cushion on her chest tightly with her legs up, Lavi was behind the couch, cowering, Kanda was pale and trembling a bit though he had this bold facade, and Timothy was on all fours, pale and blue, ready to puke at any moment if you allowed.

"...hi...there..." Lavi trailed off.

"I see...you were having fun." said Allen.

"Onii-sama... I'm sorry." now standing up, Timothy apologized.

"It's okay. I know this will happen, but please...clean those mess after watching.

"Y-yes. Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Allen then went to the kitchen to unpack his groceries and prepare for dinner.

They all seemed to forget that a character from the movie was killed upon the arrival of Allen.

"I thought he is going to get mad at us." said Lenalee.

"Don't worry. Onii-sama won't be mad. He just dislikes unorganized things. He is a kind person." Timothy assured.

"He's right. He even let me have tea with him yesterday." Lavi supported.

In the kitchen, Allen put all the bags on the table when he noticed the white envelope he forgot this morning. He picked it up and discovered that someone ripped it open and might have read the contents. He only one person who would do that kind of stuff and that was no other than...

"Timothy Hearst." he called.

"Ye~s?" replied the kid from the living room.

"You opened this letter, did you not?"

"Yes, onii-sama! But, don't worry, I couldn't read it."

"I see..."

"UWAAAH!"

Allen sighed when he heard their screams.

**+++oOo+++**

The movie soon ended and Timothy cleaned their mess with the help of three. Since it was already dinner time, Allen invited them to have dinner with them in which they gladly accept. Kanda would have resisted if not because of the soba that seemed to enchant him to eat it. He was surprised at the teen who cooked the dishes. He never would have thought that the British knew Japanese cuisine.

"You bet! Onii-sama is a genius after all!" said Timothy proudly.

"Really?" Lavi and Lenalee chorused.

"Not really. It just so happened I went to Japan two years ago with someone and learned how to cook Japanese cuisine."

"Tasty." they heard Kanda said out of the blue.

"Did you say something, Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"I said it's tasty."

They all ate their dinner accompanied by a small chat, talking about the things that happened recently and occasional insults between Kanda, Lavi, and Allen who always retorted back in a calm and polite manner which really pisses Kanda off until Lenalee noticed the bruised on Allen's cheek.

"Your cheek looks like swelling."

"Oh, someone punched me at school this morning."

"What!? Why would someone do that?"

"I don't know. But I guess they are the school bullies."

"What? You were bullied, onii-sama?"

"Yes."

"Idiot. Don't answer like it was nothing to you beansprout."

"My name's Allen, JerKanda. And yes, I don't care at all."

"But, beansprout... You should fight back! Or better yet, call us for help!"

"Please refrain from calling me that, Lavi. And, thank you for the offer, but I can handle the things myself."

"So, you're fighting back?" Lavi asked expectantly.

"Nope."

"Why?" Timothy and Lenalee asked.

"It will just get worst in my part."

"So, what are you going to do if you won't fight back? Report it?" asked Kanda.

"Nope. I'll handle everything my own way."

The dinner soon ended and the three went back to their homes. Timothy offered to wash the dishes instead of Allen and told him to get some rest. Allen thanked him for his help. Normally, he would not accept it, but Timothy is his relative and they were closed to each other.

Allen went to his bedroom, closing the door behind. He clicked the lamp on the nightstand to lit and shuffled on his bed under the blanket. He sat there, leaning his back on the wall and opened the letter. Inside were figures like codes. He can read it just fine though it was his first time to encounter it, or so what he thought. At the bottom he saw a black inverted star and his left gloved hand automatically reached for his forehead where he hid his scar under the concealer.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked himself, brows furrowed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I would like to thank you all for sparing some time reading this. I decided to put this on hiatus for a while until I completed my other fan fictions which I left behind (I need an inspiration for those. XD). I think there are a lot of fangirls out there who wants a pairing in this series? I still haven't decided yet which pairing for this bishounen.**

**By the way, I made a uniform for this. Check it out on my profile. ****It is only a sample, I may or may not change it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tale Four: Truth and Lies<strong>

* * *

><p>Vatican Academy is a prestigious school where the sons and daughters of elite and well known personalities study. Most of them were the child of celebrities, some came from the family of politicians and businessmen, and few were the heirs of properties and wealth of the royal family of England like someone we know. There were also commoner students who got the privilege to study at the prestigious school because of scholarship.<p>

**+++oOo+++**

The tapping sound of a pair of black shoes echoed as the chattering noise of the loitering students fade in the background. Even though he graduated at that school, he still couldn't find his way to the principal's office where he was summoned via email not long ago. He never came late to school, but it was unusual to see him around thirty minutes before the first period starts seeing that he always came exactly five minutes before the start of the lecture.

"Excuse me." Allen called from behind of the girl in ponytail. The girl was talking to a classmate the moment Allen interrupted. The girl paid heed at his call and turned around; her eyes widened in recognition.

"Allen!"

"Eh? Lenalee?"

"This is the first time I see you here!"

"Yeah...Uhmm...can you point me to where the principal's office please?"

"Oh. Just turn right from here. You can see nii-san's office there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Ah- did... Did something happen?"

"Nothing. I'm going, Lenalee. Thanks."

"A- Mm. No problem."

Allen then left Lenalee and went straight to the principal's office.

Allen knocked twice on the door.

"Come in." said the familiar voice.

Allen opened the door and closed it behind once he got inside. He walked up to the principal's desk and asked, "Is there something wrong, sir?"

The man adjusted his glasses, rested his back on his chair and hands on top of the green folder labelled 'Class 1 Section A: Walker, Allen D.'

"Actually... Yes. Last week I found a letter of recommendation on my desk along with this profile which was in a brown envelope."

"Am I not supposed to give the letter and my profile, sir?"

"No. Before anyone can enrol here, a student's guardian must send a letter of recommendation and his profile so we, the school's staff, can tell whether to approve it or decline. It is to tell whether the individual is fit to the category. You, Allen, did follow the rules; however, I was surprised to see all of your documents are faked."

"So... Are you going to expel me, then?"

"It depends to your answer."

"My...answer...?"

"Yes. Now, here is the question: Why did you enrol here? Again, with these fake documents?"

"..."

Allen hesitated.

Five years ago he and his family got into an accident and only he made it through. He did not know what kind of accident it was; he didn't bother to ask, but the police officer said it was a car accident. When Allen woke up from a coma, a man in what looked like a black clergyman uniform with long red hair sat beside his bed on a chair.

The man introduced himself as Cross Marian, a friend of his father and uncle. He was also told that he was attending school at the Vatican Academy before the accident. The man told him everything about his past the moment he woke up which only made his head to ache. Since then, Allen locked himself up in his room, playing the piano repeatedly and only will he stop if he feels hungry. That song really nag him that he will go crazy if he won't play it for an hour. Because of this, Cross decided to homeschooled him and be his tutor and psychiatrist while he was mentally unstable. After a year of tutoring him, Cross gave Allen an examination to test whether his mental state has improved. And yes, it did, but it had gone beyond. Cross found out that Allen was a genius and gave him another set of test that only in colleges and universities were taught in which Allen answered perfectly and that was how he graduated high school in no time.

"So...what is your answer, Allen?" the principal, Komui Lee, asked after a long silence.

"...I... I just want to experience how to be a normal student."

"You know that is impossible. Sir Marian gave me the results of your exams and your grades were all above average even when you were in elementary. You didn't even go to middle school because of your high IQ. You know, the whole staff said you have the same name with the other student who suddenly stopped attending classes four years ago. If not because of your hair color now they would have recognized you."

"..."

"I ask you again, Allen." he said, leaning forward and rested his chin on his folded hands. "Do you really want to study here again?"

"If you are worried of my intelligence, I promise to be vigilant so they would not know. I even planned not to show off and fail a subject so they won't suspect me."

"My..." Komui sighed. "That is not good even though you are only doing this to become like any other students. But, you should know that everyone is trying their best to pass the year, yet here you are planning to degrade for the sake of your cover up. Everyone wished to be like you, a genius. I know how you feel because I'm also one of those who have high IQ, but Allen... Your way of thinking regarding to this is not right. You should cherish your ability and be proud of it. Use it for something good that would benefit not only you but those who are around you. Do not use it for something selfish wish you want to achieve. Because no matter what you do, you are above them." his face turned soft and eyes glinted with concern as he said those last words.

Allen fell silent. Shadow covered his eyes as his head casted down. His lips quivered as if he wanted to cry and his fists clenched tightly.

"Is it...wrong...? To be as selfish as me. Is it wrong? I never wish for brains. All I want is to be an average teen, but this capability took it away. Cross had to hide me in a place as far as Japan because of this. I was almost abducted before in my sleep if not because of him. He said they were a member of syndicate that are after me. He also said that that syndicate had caused the tragedy in my family. This vast knowledge that I have only hurts the people around me. If only... If only I was a normal kid..." he trailed off.

"And, do you believe they were after your brain?" at this statement, Allen snapped his head and looked at Komui, confused. "Think about it, Allen. I thought Sir Marian had told you?"

_"Do you want the truth?"_ Allen recalled the letter he read yesterday said.

_The truth..._ He repeated in his mind.

'Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!' the bell rang loudly, signifying the start of class.

"Off you go, Allen. You'll be late."

"Uhmm... I just want to confirm one thing, sir."

"What is it?"

"Am I going to be expelled?"

Komui smiled. "Not now. But, please don't fail a subject intentionally."

"Thank you, sir!" and with that, Allen rushed outside, heading for his first period.

"Ah! Wait!" Komui stood, pushing his chair away. "... Bless your way, Allen. I hope you find your classroom." he said to himself.

Allen knew it was prohibited to run in the hallway, but he couldn't care less for the detention or whatever kind of punishment they will give now that he violated the rules. He had no choice since there was only half a minute before the first period starts.

'HALT! RUNNING IS DANGEROUS! HALT! RUNNING IS DANGEROUS!' the black bat-like security system repeated over and over again to make Allen stop.

"Shoot! I'm late!" he hissed, not paying heed to the security system.

Surprisingly, Allen did not get lost. He thought it was just normal once you were at the edge, however, he did not made it to his classroom as someone had knocked him with something hard on the base of his neck in which he instantly dropped on the floor. The hit he received was too hard for him to take and almost fell unconscious, but he fought it back and tried to push himself up. He wasn't able to do any farther than that as someone hit him on his head again. This time, his vision blurred until the darkness engulfed him.

**+++oOo+++**

'Poke, poke.'

'Twitch, twitch.'

'Poke.'

'Twitch.'

'Poke.'

'Twitch.'

'Po-'

"DAMMIT STUPID RABBIT!" Kanda growled so loud as he stood abruptly and slammed his table that the whole class' gazes landed on him. It took him a moment before he realized what he did.

"Tch..." his cheeks turned pink out of embarrassment.

"Mr. Kanda, if you would please..." the teacher, Froi Tiedoll, asked. Kanda knew what he meant, and so he walked out of the class and stood outside until classes ended.

"I'll make sure he'll pay for this." Kanda snarled as silently as his voice could, his hands itching for his fencing sword which, apparently, was left in his locker to be use for his Fencing lesson later.

To say that Yuu Kanda was pissed is an understatement as he was stuck with Lavi all this time since middle school and he had grown tired of the red head's antics that never seemed to diminish at least a little bit. All these years Lavi was always in his class, pestering him here and there at any possible time. And, Kanda had been thinking of a perfect crime to do just to make the bunny disappear in his sight.

"How are ya doin', Kanda?"

Kanda was very deep in his train of thoughts, which was full of Lavi the rabbit in different scenerios of crime scene in which the red head's blood pooled everywhere that he did not notice the door opened until he heard that very familiar voice.

Kanda looked up as he was squatting on the floor.

"The hell are you doing here?" he scowled.

"I thought you are lonely all by yourself here, so I'm here to lighten you up." Lavi cheered, squatting beside the Japanese, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"You just ruined my day and you dare say that?"

"Oh, c'mon. I didn't mean to piss you off. I've been calling for your attention, but you were ignoring me."

"We're in the middle of the lesson, idiot. That's why."

"But..."

"What?"

"... Wanna come to Allen's house?"

"Tch. Why are you the one inviting? It's supposed to be that short stack."

"So you want to see him~?"

"Piss off!" he slapped Lavi's arm away.

"I see. You want to see him." he grinned.

"Idiot. I didn't say anything like that."

"But it's the same thing!"

"..." Kanda looked at him dejectedly, formulating something inside his skull.

"What?" Lavi raised a brow.

"Is it only me or...you have a thing for that Shorty?"

". . . ." Lavi blushed.

Kanda smirked, knowing he hit the bell. Probably. "Are you gay?"

"NO! Of course not! How can you say that?"

"Last Saturday you and Lenalee dragged me to his house-"

"But, you tagged along willingly-"

"Because you tricked me, idiot."

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

"I-" Lavi was cut short when Kanda put a finger against his lips and leaned forward, so close to each other's face that their noses almost touch and they could feel their breaths against each other.

Kanda let go of his finger and said, "Now, listen here. On Sunday you came alone in his house and had tea with him and yesterday you asked us to go to his house. And now you're inviting me to come with you? You are just making an excuse just to see him, are you not?" he sneered.

"Keh. You're wrong!" Lavi pushed the Japanese away with so much force. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Tch. Idiot. I'm fine." Kanda recomposed himself. "Anyway, if you really want to go out with him, just tell him so."

"Eh? No, Kanda. You got it wrong!"

"Which?"

"All of 'em. I'm not planning something like that."

"Then explain why you are coming in his house everyday since we met him."

"Right. You already knew why we came in his house last Saturday."

"Uh-huh."

"Then on Sunday I came to see him to make friends with him to surprise you, but my plan didn't go well though we became friends in the end. And yesterday I came because I want to hear him singing while playing piano and of course to let you hear how beautiful it was, but we didn't get the chance. And now, this time I want to make sure about it. That's all."

"... Really..."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"I do."

"Liar."

Their conversation ended when the door slid open and out their teacher.

"You two can come in now." Tiedoll said.

"Thank you, sir." the two chorused as they helped themselves up.

"Mr. Bookman, please don't disturb Yuu while in class."

"Yes, sir." and with that said, Froi Tiedoll headed for his next class leaving a grinning bunny and a scowling samurai.

As soon as the classes ended Lavi dragged his Japanese friend, who did not have the chance to change back to his school uniform, from his club to the building's exit where Lenalee was waiting. She had been their waiting while Lavi went to fetch their friend so they would know if Allen had gone out already or.

"Did you see Allen?" Lavi asked as soon as she saw her.

"No."

"Huh? But, it's been thirty minutes since the bell rang."

"He must have gone home already." said Kanda.

"Even if you say so, it's still impossible not to see him out since our classrooms are closer here than the freshmen." Lavi reasoned.

"Aside from the fencing club and filming club, there are no more students inside the building. Allen must have gone home without me noticing."

"With his snow white hair? No one would miss him." said Lavi.

"I'm sorry. I must have overlooked him."

"Tch. Let's just get to his house and get this over with."

"Don't blame yourself, Lenalee. Come on."

Meanwhile, Allen woke up in an uncomfortable position. He tried to move, but he couldn't as he found out that his hands were tied behind so also as his legs and feet and he was gagged. He looked around to see where he was, but he couldn't see anything. The place he was in was dark. So dark he could not even see himself.

"Mm-mm!" he voiced out, calling for someone to help him out. _This is not good… I can't free myself. Where am I anyway?_

Allen guessed there was no point in making noise since the culprit made sure that there was nothing in that room which he could make noise.

_Were the syndicate that Cross was talking about did this to me?_ Allen wiggled, trying his best to loosen the rope around his wrists. He winced at the friction.

_This is not good…I can't breathe here. If I stay any longer here, who knows what will happen to me. I might die because of the lack of air. Tch. There is no way that I would let that happen to me. I still have to find that person! I want to know what the principal was talking about-_

_"Is it...wrong...? To be as selfish as me. Is it wrong? I never wish for brains. All I want is to be an average teen, but this capability took it away. Cross had to hide me in a place as far as Japan because of this. I was almost abducted before in my sleep if not because of him. He said they were a member of syndicate that are after me. He also said that that syndicate had caused the tragedy in my family. This vast knowledge that I have only hurts the people around me. If only... If only I was a normal kid..." he trailed off._

_"And, do you believe they were after your brain?" at this statement, Allen snapped his head and looked at Komui, confused. "Think about it, Allen. I thought Sir Marian had told you?"_

He remembered the time he talked with Komui Lee.

_-I want to know the whole truth behind that and the accident five years ago! I'm fine with my life now, but after I read the letter… I can't live my life in the world of make believe._

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Does Lavi has a thing for Allen? Is Kanda jealous? Will Allen escape the predicament he was in? <strong>**Who was the culprit? ****What does Komui mean when he said ****"And, do you believe they were after your brain?" What the hell is going on? Find out next _season_, so stay tuned! XD**

**P. S. Actually...there is more, but I decided to cut the chapter here. Sorry.**

**P. P. S. Just when I have to put this on hiatus...but, don't worry. I will not abandon this. I just have to complete the others before I will proceed to another chapter. And yes, I took illuminati from Ao no Exorcist. This is actually inspired by so many anime just so you know. XD**

**Your questions regarding to who sent the love letter, if there will be any pairings will be answered later on.**

**You know...I love reviews. : 3 Thank you!**

**See you!**

**#CBA**

**[I'm a guy and I can't believe I made something lovely between Kanda and Lavi in this chapter. XD But I have fun.]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: You must be surprise to see an update, no? Anyways... the cliffhanger I left is a bit cruel (?). Sorry about that. And I finally decided that there will be no pairings, but if you squint, maybe you'll see fairy dust. After all, this is a bishounen. After this, I won't update for a while. I really, really have to complete at least one of my older works. And I need an inspiration so bad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tale Five: Atheist and Occultism<strong>

* * *

><p>'Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding ding! Ding dong!'<p>

The doorbell to the Allen's rented house rang repeatedly as Lavi kept of hitting the button like a madman.

"Heeey! Alle~n! Are you home?" Lavi cupped a hand around his mouth as he yelled.

"He's not here. I'm going home." said Kanda, turning his back to his comrades, but Lavi pulled him back by the back of his collar just before he could step his foot forward. "Tch! What the hell- let go of me, idiot rabbit!" Kanda yanked Lavi's hands off his fencing uniform.

"Let's wait a little more, Kanda." he pleaded.

"But, Lavi the gate was locked and nobody's home obviously. Allen and Timothy are off somewhere." said Lenalee.

"Where to?" they gasped when they heard another voice. All heads turned back and down to a kid wearing a school's uniform with silver lining.

"That uniform..." Lavi trailed off, pointing to the kid.

"It's the Vatican Academy's middle school uniform." the kid supplied and asked, "What about it?"

"Uh...nothing. It's just that it never crossed my mind that you are studying, specially at the V. A." Lavi replied.

"What, you think I'm just slacking off in onii-sama's house? Sorry to disappoint you, mister, but I'm a respected person." Timothy said with dignity.

". . . ." three pairs, or more like, two pairs and one eyes stared at the kid blankly.

"Anyways...what're you lot doin'ere? Are you up to another round of movie marathon?-"

"Ah...no!" Lenalee interjected, waving her hands outward and inward.

"I've had enough of that..." Kanda mumbled to himself.

"Eh? What did you say?" Timothy asked in which Kanda scoffed and 'tched'.

"Timothy." Lavi called. "We're not here for movie marathon. We're here to see little Allen and ask him to play the piano and sing that song."

"...that song...?" Timothy put a finger over his lower lip, thinking. "You mean the 14th's song?"

"Fourteenth...?" they repeated.

"Yes. That's the song onii-sama only plays in his piano and sings."

"What an odd title..." Lavi commented.

"Don't you dare say that!" Timothy scowled. "There's a meaning behind that title."

"And that is...?" they asked at the same time, expecting for a good answer.

"I dunno. And I will never tell you even if I know. Now, lemme in. You've heard enough already." Timothy passed between them and unlocked the gate.

"Hey, wait!" Lavi grabbed his wrist.

Timothy turned around to look at him with a scowl on. "What?"

"Where's Allen?"

"School. Probably."

"But, there were almost no more students there when we left." said Lenalee.

"Yeah. And that was twenty something minutes ago." Kanda supported.

". . . . Oh."

"Oh? Oh!? Is that all you have to say?" Lavi asked, clutching his head exaggeratedly.

"Yeah...got a problem with that?"

Kanda twitch at the kid's come back reply. _I hate his guts._

"Besides, this isn't the first time he was abducted.-"

"WHAAAT!?" they exclaimed.

"Lenalee! We hafta call th' cops!" panicked, Lavi said as he grabbed the Chinese on her shoulders, not paying heed with his accent anymore.

"Right, right, right. Will the whole navy be enough?" Lenalee asked worriedly as she turned her cell on and search in her contacts.

"Hey, hey, hey. We aren't going into a battle you idiots." Kanda twitched, not knowing what to do with his comrades in panic attack.

"Just calm down, will you? I'm going to call onii-sama to check where he is." said Timothy, arms folded against chest.

"I said no need to call the cops yet and more specially the navy!"

"Kanda! Give me back my phone!"

"Beansprout...beansprout...beansprout..."

". . . ." Timothy watched the scene before him. Ticks marks, big and small, popped out of his forehead, annoyed at the display his onii-sama's friends was showing. Starting from the right, Kanda was struggling against Lenalee who was reaching out for her phone which Kanda snatched away from her to avoid calling the navy while on the other side was Lavi hyperventilating, worried sick, as he chanted Allen's nickname that he adopted from the Japanese.

_How humilating... Dear God, must these people have no shame at all? People are watching!_ Timothy felt like he was getting embarrassed in their stead when people gathered around when they heard the words 'Call the cops!', 'He's kidnapped!' being yelled by the two in hysteria while the other sane one was trying with all his might to shut them.

And so...

Timothy's palm made an aquaintance with his face.

Pulling the hand on his face down, Timothy revealed a very annoyed expression and yelled not too loud, but enough to make them stop and listen to whatever he was going to say.

"Will you stop that!? You are gaining attention!"

Then the three halted and looked at him for a second, and then around them where people are watching. Lenalee stepped forward first, apologizing for the ruckus they made. Once the people went back to their own business, Timothy, with hands on his hips, moved towards them and said, "Listen. I'm going to call onii-sama, so calm down okay?" defiantly. The three nodded and the kid took this as a cue, so he fished out his phone, dialled Allen's number, and turned his back on them as he placed his phone against his left ear.

The phone rang.

. . . .

Then it went off.

Timothy redialled again, but still... No one picked the phone. He dialled and dialled again, but the result were all the same.

**+++oOo+++**

In a dark room where Allen was locked up, tied, and gagged, the phone's ringing echoed back as the thick walls prevented any sounds to escape.

Allen fell unconscious not long ago because of the lack of air and the temperature inside was high. He wouldn't have woken up with only his phone ringing, but it was also vibrating. He wanted to answer it, thinking that it was none other than his cousin. _What time is it...?_ He asked himself. His phone kept on ringing impatiently, but Allen could not reach his pocket.

With weak body, Allen did not gave up and did his best to stood. He staggered backwards upon standing and hit his leg against something hard and sharp which cut his skin. He winced at the pain.

"Kuhff..."

That little incident made him realize that the culprit didn't took everything in that room away instead, he just put it out of the victims reach.

Just then, Allen's phone stopped ringing.

Once again, Allen stood up and searched for the wall which he found quickly and bumped his shoulders on it twice.

_The wall seemed thick._

Allen didn't know when his vision became clearer in the dark, but that matter was not important at the moment. Allen traced back to where he cut his leg accidentally and found a metal with sharp edge in which his own blood was still dripping. He used this alternative to cut the ropes that bind his wrists behind, and so he kneel down and started working with it.

"Huff... Huff..." Allen struggled for oxygen.

Because he had a weak heart, Allen can not stand a closed area where there is no air, thus, he had a difficulty in working with the ropes that he accidentally cut his palm through his gloves. Despite that he did not stop until the rope was cut. He then went for his gagged and to his leg and feet to unbind. As soon as he finally freed himself, he rushed to the door and tilted the knob.

"Damn!... It's locked...!"

Allen turned around, his back pressing against the door and slid down.

"I can't breath... Of all places... Why the old and unused music room...?"

Allen was too weak to stand up grab those old musical instrument to smash the door open, so he went to his last resort.

"Timothy..." he spoke once he connected to his cousin with his phone.

**"Onii-sama! Why are you not answering my calls? I'm worried sick? Your friends and I are on our way to school! Where are you!?"**

"Tim...mothy..."

**"Onii-sama...?" **his voice quivered.

"..."

"**Hey, answer me! Where are you!? Are you okay?"**

"...music...room...can't... No-air..." with that said, Allen's hand dropped on the cold floor and his eyes closed.

**"Music...room...? Hey, did you just say you can't breath? Onii-sama? Onii-sama!? Onii-sa-!"** his call was cut short as Allen's phone run out of battery.

By the time their communication was cut, Timothy, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee were already a few meters away from the gate of Vatican Academy.

"What is he doing in the music room alone?" Kanda asked to no one in particular in which Lavi answered, "Probably playing the piano?"

"Idiot. He just said he can't breath!" Timothy yelled frantically. "Someone must have locked him up. We have to hurry! He won't last any longer." he then hurried to the campus and the three followed.

"Wait! What do you mean he won't last any longer?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"He'll die. Onii-sama can't stand a room without ventilation because of his heart problems." he explained.

To say the least, the three were shocked to learn about that.

They all run as fast as their legs could inside. Lavi took the lead and went to the music room at the west wing, second floor of the high school building. Lavi grabbed the knob, which was not locked, and opened it, clicking the switch on the left side on.

"He's not here..." said Lenalee. "Are you sure he said he is in the music room?"

"Yes. I'm sure he said it." Timothy replied.

"Maybe the room is dark and thought he is in the music room, but actually in the storage room." Kanda guessed.

"Even if you say so, I'm sure Onii-sama knew where he is. He has a good night vision after all."

While they were contemplating the where Allen could have possibly been locked up, Lavi was silently thinking, his thumb and index finger caressing his chin while his other hand supported its elbow, racking to the depths of his mind.

"He is in the music room." he said and all heads turned to him. "There is this music room which was not in used for the pass five years after the disappearance of the student who was rumored to be last seen in that room and died somewhere."

"You mean..._that _kid carrying a piano case who somehow got to our school building five years ago whom we thought an elementary pupil but actually a high schooler?" Kanda asked.

"Yep. Remember when he said he wanted to get in our class because he never got into middle school?" said Lavi, remiscing the moment they met the kid wearing a high school uniform despite his small appearance walking aimlessly down the hall who seemed lost.

"Yeah. I even told him to get lost and he said he was actually lost and couldn't find his way back."

"So, that kid you were talking about back then to me died five years ago?" Lenalee asked.

"At first he went missing right after school that time and was last seen playing the song Christmas Canon on his piano in that room. But, since they couldn't find him...they labelled the kid as dead." Lavi answered.

"What was his name?" she asked.

"I dunno. We didn't ask."

"What did he looked like?"

"Uhmm... He has brown-" Lavi was cut short when Timothy coughed.

"Sorry to interrupt your story telling, but lemme remind you that my onii-sama is probably in that room dying."

"Oh! I'm sorry! Lavi, Kanda, let's go find him." they nodded.

The old and unused music room was located at the east wing, opposite to where they were. They all run passed several rooms, turned right, and went straight ahead where the last room was. Nobody came around that area, so it was likely to locked up someone in that place where no one would noticed.

"Allen!" Lavi banged his fist on the door and tilted the knob which was locked. "It's locked!"

"Onii-sama! Are you in there? Make some noise! Onii-sama!"

'Thud.'

"Did you hear that?" Kanda asked, but was ignored as Lavi continued on pumping on the door to force it open.

'Thud.'

"Allen! Hang on!"

"Hey, rabbit! Stop!" he pulled the red head away and leaned his ears on the door. They all watched as Kanda's brows furrowed in concrntration and his forehead creases when he heard something. Leaning away, he said, "I'm going to slice the door open." as he grabbed the hilt of his extra sword, a Japanese sword.

"What? Kanda, you are going to destroy a school's property!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"And what? Let that beansprout die in there? No way in hell, woman." he said as he snapped his head back and glared at Lenalee who had gotten used to the way he socialize.

They knew Kanda was right, and so they stepped back bracing their selves.

'SLASHED!'

Kanda sliced the door in half diagonally starting just below the knob upwards and kicked it. There, they found the dark room illuminated by the setting sun from behind them where the glass window glinted.

"Allen!" Lenalee exclaimed, moving her hands over her mouth, when she saw the white haired at the foot of the door, sitting and not moving.

"Onii-sama!" Timothy rushed to his side.

**+++oOo+++**

Eyelids opened slowly revealing silver pools as the owner came into. Blinked once, twice, remembering what had happen.

"It's time you wake up shorty." someone spoke from his left.

Allen pushed himself up weakly to sit, but something stopped him and pushed him back down.

"Rest, Allen. You're still weak." it was Lenalee.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"In your own room." said by the same voice who spoke earlier. Allen turned his head to his left and saw the Japanese wearing a fencing uniform, whose arms were folded against his chest and eyes closed.

"Kanda..."

"Yeah, it's me. You had us worried back there. I thought you were dead."

"Sorry..."

"It's okay, Allen." Lenalee smiled as she sat at the right edge of the bed. "What's important is that you are safe now."

"...where's Timothy...?"

"He's in the kitchen, preparing for dinner-"

"What!?" Allen bolted up, jumped down his bed and...

"Hold it right there sprout!" Kanda blocked himself between Allen and the door.

"Stop calling me that, will you? Now, please get out of my way before he put a can in the oven and set the kitchen on fire." Allen said hurriedly.

"Don't worry, Lavi is with him." Lenalee assured.

"Will they be okay?" still doubting the two in the kitchen together, he asked.

"Yes. I'm sure about it."

Allen went back to his bed reluctantly and Kanda on his previous seat.

"Do you know who locked you up there?" he asked the white haired teen.

"No. But, I have an idea."

"Who are they?" Lenalee asked.

"...I'm sorry, but it is confidential."

"You were endangered and you still say that? What if you died in there!?"

"It won't happen, Lenalee..."

"Tch. Stop with that attitude of yours! It pisses me off!" Kanda snarled.

"If it pisses you off, then you are free to go and stay away from me."

Annoyed, Kanda grabbed his collar and pulled the teen near his face and said, "You really pisses me off and I would gladly do what you had said, but I can't just bring myself to do so."

Allen blushed at their closeness, plus about what Kanda said.

"You...don't want to leave me...?"

Kanda blinked.

"It's not something like that!" he pushed Allen away and huffed on his seat, crossing his arms.

"What Kanda means is that, he can see his old self to you."

". . . ."

Just then, the door burst open and strolled in his cousin. "Onii-sama!"

"Timothy..." Allen trailed off as his cousin, Timothy, made his way farther in, climbed up the bed, crawled on top of him, and leaned forward.

"What? Something wrong?" Allen asked, unfazed by Timothy's action.

Timothy scowled at him, searching something in his eyes. "Say... Onii-sama, are you an illuminati?"

". . . ."

"Answer me, onii-sama."

"I have no idea where this came from, but I'm sure I am not."

"Then, can you explain about the mark on the letter and on your face?" on the door frame was Lavi leaning on it.

"Lavi."

"Glad to see you awake little Allen." he smiled.

"I'm not little. My height is just fine." Allen retorted. Timothy then crawled off his cousin and sat on the bed opposite to Lenalee. "Anyway, did you say something about my face?"

"Yep."

"Allen, when we found you, you have that mark on your face. What is that? Lavi said it is some kind of a mark that symbolizes demons." when Lenalee said those words, Allen's left gloved hand reached out to where the inverted red star lied.

"Can I have a mirror please?" he asked and Timothy gave him the mirror that was on his night stand's drawer.

Allen took the mirror in his hands and looked at his pale reflection.

The concealer he was gone and his peculiar scar was revealed.

"I see… so, it was him…"

"_Him? _who's that?" Lavi asked.

"Remember the punched I receive yesterday?" they nodded. "Well, he punched me on my left cheek where I use concealer to hide my scar. A residue must have stick on the back of his hand, and now he knocked me out, wiped the consealer on my face, saw my scar, and locked me up."

. . . .

"How could you say that you don't care at all?" Kanda commented, twitching at the teen's lack of reaction.

"I don't care, really."

"But, Allen. If he took a picture of you with that and the principal's or the other staffs learned about this, they will expel you! You know the Vatican won't tolerate anything that has a connection to the demons." Lenalee said frantically.

"Who said it has a connection to demons? Anyway, demons are not real." Allen replied dejectedly.

"So… onii-sama, about that letter and your scar…"

"Well, if you want to know about the letter... I don't know who sent it and as you had said yesterday, I could not read it. I'm not familiar with the characters." he half lied. It was true he was not familiar with it; however, he can read it just fine like he knew the language that was being used. "And about this mark on my face... Well, I don't remember when and where I got this."

"Ah!" Lavi pumped a fist on his hand as he remembered something. "You said you have amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Kanda and Lenalee chorused.

"Yes. I got into a car accident before." Allen answered.

"So, back to the main topic." Timothy interrupted before they would go to somewhere unrelated to what they were supposed to achieve. "If you are not a member of some illuminate out there, you must be a demon in disguise. But, if you are... How can you enter Vatican Academy which was blessed by the Pope and protected by the archangels?"

"Timothy... I am a human made up of cells in the first place, furthermore, demons and angels don't exist in this world. There is no God. I don't believe in God. What you are talking about is just an occult."

"What about ghost, Allen? I do believe that demons and angels exist though I haven't seen one. But...ghosts...they're real, are they not?" Lavi asked a little scared. He was afraid of ghosts after all.

"Ghosts are not real. The waves in nerve cells in human's brain sometimes cause hallucinations, thus seeing things that aren't there. Therefore, ghosts are not real, but an imagination."

The four stared at him in disbelief, stunned at how he explained things like it was just as simple as that.

"Did I tell you that onii-sama is an atheist?" Timothy asked no one in particular, eyes still fixed at Allen.

Allen sighed. "Call me nerd or something, but there is nothing in this world that cannot be explained by science."

"Maybe Allen's right." Lenalee spoke after a long paused.

"Tch. Just cut it out. Hey, Allen. Make me soba." Kanda ordered and walked out of the room without waiting for a reply.

"So... Want to dine with us, Lavi, Lenalee?"

"Sure!" they replied.

"By the way, Allen. Can you play piano after dinner?" Lavi asked as he waited outside the room.

"Okay."


	6. Valentine's Day Special extra

**This is for you guys. An extra chapter to celebrate the 14th of February. This is a random idea that popped out of my mind. I hope you like it. Please review.**

***hearts***

**Valentine's Day Special Chapter**

**DREAMS DO COME TRUE**

.

.

.

.

.

Go to school, attend the classes, never let some stray rabbits to get to you or detention, lunch break, attend classes, go home, dinner alone in the condo's unit D-45, and go to sleep peacefully.

That was Kanda's plan. So simple. However...

"How about lemon?"

"Eh? But, Allen~ I don't think lemon suits the day."

"Lavi's right, Allen."

"Are we not going to celebrate the day as friends?"

"True! But, lemon doesn't suits it."

"I know! I'll just bake a chocolate cake for us to share!"

At the far end of the table in the cafeteria sat Kanda in silence as he looked away from his friends who were discussing about Valentine's Day and how they should celebrate it as friends. He sighed dejectedly as he placed his chin on his palm. Why was he there, he did not know. How he got there, ask the rabbit.

Really, Kanda did not care about Valentine's or whatsoever. All he cared about was his private life where no one bothers him. He just wanted to be alone. Was that difficult to ask? No, of course. But, Lavi wanted him to join their circle so badly.

Their little discussion ended without him suggesting anything, but opposed at everything they had thrown to him. Well, it was Lenalee's plan, so obey it or get killed by her sister- complex brother who, unfortunately, was the principal of the school he was in.

After the classes and his club activity, Kanda went home straight before Lavi, who proclaimed to be his friend, could drag him somewhere. Just as the usual, he ate alone and went to bed.

Oh, how he hoped to have a sweet dream where he bake an idiot rabbit cake for Valentine's. Hah! That was a perfect dream and he wish that that dream will come true.

**Valentine's Day Special**

Another day began and Kanda found himself walking towards the huge high school building of the Vatican Academy.

_No idiot rabbit spotted_. Said his instinct.

Kanda walked at the corridor pass several rooms.

_No idiot rabbit spotted. _Said his instinct.

He went inside his classroom and sat on his seat.

_Still... No idiot rabbit._

The morning class started and ended without the idiot rabbit in which the Japanese was greatful.

_I couldn't ask for more._ He smiled as he made his way to the roof top to have lunch alone.

Kanda opened the door and settled to eat when-

"Kanda." he heard a familiar voice called him, so he turned to his left and was surprised to see Allen.

"The hell-! Don't surprised me like that!"

"S-sorry..."

"Wait." Kanda noticed something was not right. "Are you sick? Your face is red."

Allen's eyes widened, his heart pumped fast. "Uhm..." he quivered and fidgeted.

Kanda crawled near him and felt his forehead with his head. "You don't seem to have fever."

"Kanda."

"What?"

"Here." Allen held a box shyly.

"What's that?"

"It- It's Valentine's Day and... and... I-I want to give this t-to you."

"Why...?"

Allen looked up, determined. "I love you, Kanda!" he then leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kanda's-

"UWAAAAH!"

Kanda bolted up immediately; he was sweating cold.

"Thank God...it was just a bad- no, a nightmare..." he sighed in relief.

Kanda brushed off that dream and went to prepare for the day.

Everything went smoothly according to Kanda's agenda. He had breakfast peacefully without Lavi barging in, walked inside the campus to the high school building without Lavi glomping him, went in to his classroom without Lavi calling him by his given name, and had class without-

_Wait. Something isn't right..._ He thought, and then gasped. _Isn't this a dé ja vu? This is just like my dream! No way! That's ridiculous._

To change his fate, Kanda chose to have lunch at cafeteria instead of roof top which he first planned, but it seemed that the cafeteria was too crowded for his liking. Blame the 14th of February; a lot of couples were there. So, he sighed in frustration and went to the roof top.

Kanda opened the door to the roof top and sat on the floor, a space diffirent from his dream, opened his lunch box and-

"Kanda."

He jerked, shocked at that very same voice that was on his dream. He mechanically turned to his left and saw Allen.

"The hell-! Don't surprised me like that!"

"S-sorry..."

"Wait." Kanda noticed something was not right. "Are you sick? Your face is red." _Isn't this just like my nightmare!?_

Allen's eyes widened, his heart pumped fast. "Uhm..." he quivered and fidgeted.

Kanda crawled near him and felt his forehead with his head. "You don't seem to have fever."

"Kanda."

"What?"

"Here." Allen held a box shyly. And before he could say anything else, Kanda was gone in a flash. "Eh? Where did he go?"

"I think you scared him, Allen. I can see that he panicked the moment he saw you."

"I shouldn't have suggested to surprised him. Sorry, Allen, Lavi."

"It's alright, Lenalee." Lavi smiled. "I thought it was fun to see Yuu's priceless expression! Anyway, are you alright, Allen? Your red."

"I'm not...you just suddenly dragged me up here when...you saw Kanda on his way here and now...I think my heart beats so fast which made my face red...really...this is not good...I need my medicine or..."

"Oh! That's right! You have a heart ailment. Lavi! Go get his medicine!" she pushed her out.

"Wait! Where is it?!"

"Just...bring me...my bag..." Allen answered.

While they were busy to keep Allen alive, Kanda on the other hand locked himself up in the cubicle.

"This is the worst! I thought he's going to kiss me like...oh no, so it's true that dreams do come true!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I'm back to business, so rejoice!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tale Six: A Sinner is Always a Sinner<strong>

* * *

><p>On that starry night, the melodious sound of piano being played gracefully and a muffled voice singing a sort of lullaby was heard in a house, in a room where the only thing that can be found was a grand white piano, keys were of opposite color of the normal ones. Five people occupied the room. Four were at the back, standing and listening as they watched the white haired one hit the piano keys with his gentle gloved hands. All of them were drawn to the song like they were enchanted by a powerful spell that made them feel light in the inside, though there was this mixed emotions built up in their chests. They couldn't explain it in words, but they knew the song was something enchanted, haunted. It was like; its meaning behind those lyrics varies to each person to synchronize with the rhythm of their hearts.<p>

"And with that the boy slowly falls into a state of sleep.~

Among the ash, gentle flames starting to ignite.~

First comes one, then another.~

What comes out are many faces that were once mine.~

Onto the earth it's so gently slips through.~

Many dreams, many dreams.~

The night that those silver eyes were shaking.~

A being shine so bright; a being that became you.~

No matter how fast the years would go by.~

Our prayers, let them return to the Earth in which they belong.~

My prayers they will never ceased to go on.~

Promise to show our child how to love.~

With the kiss sealed the hand, which you hold.~"

Allen sang, notes fading into the air.

Lenalee was in tears after hearing the song. She never heard that before and never heard a song that was that wonderful. "Allen, that was so...so...great! I didn't know you had this angelic voice. You should join the music club!" she said, whilst wiping her tears with her handkerchief.

"I wish I'm as good as onii-sama..." Timothy frowned, but beamed a second later and said, "But, you really are a prodigy!"

"Well, it's not that I'm praising you, but it sound good." leaning on the wall at the corner was Kanda with arms folded.

"Wahh~ Yuu praised Allen! I'm so happy! Tol'ja he's awesome!" Lavi squealed.

"Tch." a tick mark popped on Kanda's cheek when he heard the bunny mentioned his given name, thus, he stomped his feet forward up to the oblivious idiotic rabbit, who was busy patting Allen's head, and did the head lock.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop! It hurts!" he exclaimed, hands flailing.

"I told you NOT to call me that!"

"Yes! Yes! Kanda, stop! Just stop it! Yer killin' meeeeehhh!"

"Tch." satisfied, Kanda let go of him.

"Oh, Allen. Would you like me to inform nii-san about what happened earlier?" Lenalee asked, phone, which was filled with her brother's missed calls, ready to call.

"No thanks, I'll inform him myself tomorrow." said Allen, though he had no intention of reporting the incident to anyone.

"Is that so? Well, make sure you don't forget, okay?"

"Yeah."

"We should get going, Allen. Gramps will give me a grand welcome back if I got home late."

"Okay. I'll see you out." Allen then lead them out to the gate and bid a goodbye with Timothy on his side.

_It doesn't matter if they will be punished for what they have done to me. They are the type of people who will never stop doing things in which they like._ He thought as he watched the backs of his friends.

**+++oOo+++**

The following morning, Allen Walker of year one class A found himself walking through hallways of cold eyes staring at him warily, afraid of his existence, as he made his way to the principal's office once again. It felt like they were backing away from him though they were not moving from their spots. Those cold eyes, those stares, the feeling of uneasiness they radiated when he was near them, he knew it. Allen knew that his classmates took a picture of him with his scar wide open for everyone to see while he was unconscious and sent it to his friends who later sent to another group of friends until everyone had it, the picture of Allen Walker with the mark of the devil. Well, what had happened happened and he couldn't care less at all. Those eyes staring at him didn't bother him at all. He knew because of what had happened yesterday he was summoned to the principal's office and maybe this time, Komui Lee, the principal, will expel him if not because of the Higher Ups who wished it to happen after learning about his secret that even he himself didn't know what it was.

_Does my scar really that big of a deal? It's just a scar- a peculiar one- I got from somewhere out there._

Allen turned left. It was the same from the gate. The students that loitered, chatted with their friends, suddenly fell in silence as they noticed a mop of white hair and came in the freshman student, Allen Walker, with straight face as if nothing was wrong. Allen continued walking to where he believe he would find the principal's office, not paying heed at his surroundings until he reached the dead end and no door which had the sign of 'Principal's Office'. _Oh, dear…_ he sighed inwardly as he stared at the wall in front of him, mocking. He whipped his head around to ask one of the loitering students the right way, but was welcomed by a deserted hallway. _That was pretty fast. Did the bell ring already? I didn't notice there are no more students here._ Where was he, he didn't know. But, he knew he was somewhere in the third floor around the corner. Just somewhere where there were no students and only him at that time, standing at the middle of the way. That was when he felt pain in his chest. A pain that felt so familiar like he has been in that kind of state where everyone condemned him for his existence.

"_You _are_ an existence that shouldn't exist."_

Allen gasped, horrified at the sudden voice he heard inside his mind. Was he remembering something from his past? Or could it be from a dream he couldn't remember?

"_How you exist _is _a mystery itself."_

His eyes widened. He was trembling, feeling cold in the inside.

"_You must die."_

"No…" he trailed off; he wrapped his arms around his body desperately.

"…_must die… you must die…"_ it repeated, haunting him.

"No…" Allen felt weak suddenly. He dropped on his knees, now hyperventilating. What was happening to him? Who was that person telling him he must die? "No…Allen, get a hold of yourself. It must be my dream- or maybe nightmare- just before I woke up this morning."

"_Can you…hear me?"_

He gasped again. That voice… that voice sounds so familiar, sounds so painstakingly familiar.

"_Can you hear me? Allen…?"_

Allen didn't know who those voices are, but the latter sounds so familiar to him. Where did he hear that voice?

Despite not knowing anything from his past in which at first made him afraid of not knowing anything, Allen chose the path he was currently living in. Just the thought about his past which he couldn't remember only made his head ache. And so, Allen fought back against those voices and stood on his feet, recomposing.

"Just forget about it. I still have something which was more important than those voices echoing inside my once messed up head." Allen, now back to his normal self, frowned at the thought of finding his way to the principal's office on his own. "It will take me some time, though." With one last sigh, Allen retraced back to where he had been before turning to that corner. It took him almost half an hour before he found the right place. Without wasting any more time as he was already late for the class, Allen knocked on the wooden door twice and only did he come in when Komui told him to come in.

"Did you get lost again?" was the first thing Allen heard from the principal.

"Yes. Sorry, sir."

"It's okay. I understand." He said, leaning forward on his desk. "I supposed you already know why I called you here?"

"Yes, sir." He replied. He knew it already. This was the end of his normal school days. It was a shame though. He had just started and it hasn't been a week yet, but now it was the end for him.

"But, Allen. If you like, I can offer you a job and I'm sure the Higher Ups would be greatful to have you there." Komui smiled, resting his chin on his palms.

"What?" Allen asked, dumbfounded. "I thought the Higher Ups would like me to vanish from the face of the earth now that they learned I had this demonic symbol on my face. Though demons don't exist." He whispered the last sentence, his eyes landed on the floor.

"Actually… they are already aware of your existence here in academy. They allowed you here as long as the students are still oblivious of your scar. But, please hear me out. This would be beneficial to you. You might gain something you've been longing for. Maybe you will find _him_."

Allen snapped his head back and stared at Komui, bewildered. _How did he know I was looking for someone? _Was the question that left his mind.

**+++oOo+++**

"Hey, Kanda. I've been thinking this for a while since last night." Lavi's voice broke the stillness of air around Kanda. They were writing on their notes what was written on the board about the England's history which was Lavi's favourite subject and it was not like him to talk in this period. So Kanda thought it must be something really important.

"What is it?" he asked the red head bunny behind him without tearing his eyes off the board and the notebook he was writing on.

"There are two things." he answered, tapping his pen on his chin as he gazed outside the window.

"And those are…?"

"One; why the security system did not notice the incident yesterday. And two; didn't Allen looked familiar to you?"

"… one, the culprits must have diverted the golems attention to someone else.-"

"But, there were a lot of students."

"When? We did not know when they did it. Maybe when the classes started, that's likely."

"Oh, right."

"And about the second thing… now that you mentioned it, he really looks familiar…no, he looks like someone we know…" Kanda trailed off as he stopped scribbling on his notes and they both gasped when they realized something. Kanda looked back to see Lavi with the same reaction as his. "Could it be…"

"…that he was the kid from five years ago…" Lavi added Kanda's unfinished sentence with such surprise.

. . . .

Kanda's surprised expression turned into someone that had lose interest in something he once liked and turned back to his notes and resumed on writing.

Alarmed, Lavi stood without their history teacher noticing him and hovered behind the Japanese. "What's up with that reaction?"

"It's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?"

"Yes. How could someone who died years ago came back into life with different appearance?"

"Maybe he was reincarnated?"

"Idiot." Kanda grunted.

"What? He could be!"

"How could someone be reincarnated now that they look like they were in the same age?"

"…Point taken. But, Kanda. You think that kid did not die at all?"

"Possible. But, they're still different."

"Yeah. The hair and scar. It's possible he dyed his hair white now and has been hiding his scar ever since."

"It is not impossible. And now I suggest you to quit it now before we get caught." Kanda said as he wrote one more sentence on his note, and then he looked back to the board, but instead of board he saw the smiling face of their teacher an inch away from his shock one.

"We're caught already, Kanda." Lavi smiled wryly.

And so, the two found their way to their detention with Kanda muttering something like 'I shouldn't have talked to him.' and 'I'm craving for an idiot rabbit stew.'

Little did they know, there was more than the detention.

**+++oOo+++**

By the time Allen was done with the things Komui had told him, it was already lunch so he went upstairs to the rooftop instead of cafeteria. The cafeteria was wide enough to accommodate all hungry students and served systematically to avoid too much crowd in a line. There were also enough tables for everyone and the atmosphere was good enough to have a decent lunch. Despite the conveniences Allen chose the rooftop to have lunch because he felt free and unrestricted when he was alone in a place where you can see the sky and feel the gust of wind. In this place he can relax much better than anywhere else.

In this place no one will look at him like an outcast.

"An outcast, huh." He said as he stuffed his mouth with rice dumplings.

Since morning Allen was disturbed after what had happen to him before talking to Komui. Those two different voices, one wanted him off dead while the other one wanted him…

_What was it?_

He asked, not knowing what the latter wanted him to.

_He sounds so gentle and caring… so familiar…_

"_Can you hear me?"_

He remembered the voice asked him.

_Yes. I can hear you, but… who are you?_

He remembered the feeling of being an outcast with those eyes staring at him.

_I've never felt this way before even though I am used to the stares and attention I get because of my odd hair, but their stares were on a different level. It feels like they wanted me to…_

"_You must die… DIE!"_

Allen gasped, his spoon dropped on the floor, spilling its contents. What was that just now, he didn't know. He just suddenly felt the chill run down his spine and trembled for some reason.

Allen knew nothing about his past even though Cross had told him everything he had to know, and that was what made him scared. He was afraid to know who he used to be. He was afraid to know why his hair is white and why the scar. He was afraid to learn what really caused his coma.

He was afraid to learn the whole truth.

_What if I murdered someone before?_ He thought.

Ten minutes before lunch break was over, Allen got up from his spot and climbed down the stairs. Just when he was about to turn in a corner someone grabbed him by shoulders and before he knew it, he was back at the rooftop.

Allen sat on the very same spot he was when he had lunch not long ago, his back resting on the wall behind him. He looked up to see those same four guys who made fun of him one Monday morning. He looked up at them, void of emotions. He didn't know what was running in their minds, but he knew so well that, as usual, they were up to no good again. They were the type of people who will do everything to satisfy their selves after all.

The four looked down at Allen and their leader smirked at him, arms folded.

"I never thought you are hiding a big secret, Walker." he said.

"So I was right." Said Allen as he stood and dusted himself.

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"I said I was right about thinking that you four were the ones who locked me up yesterday."

"Yeah, yeah. So? What about it? Are ya goin' tah report us? I heard you were called to the principal's office this morning that's why you weren't around since first period until lunch break."

"Yep, and that's thanks to you. Whether they found out my secret or not, I'm not planning to report you. I never planned to ever since."

"Ohhh… how kind of you!"

"I'm not. It's just that… hmmm… how do I put this?" Allen said, pondering, and added, "It's a waste of time-?" he was cut just before he could finished his sentence as he was punched by the leader of the four on his right cheek. Allen landed on his left.

"Hah! You deserve it!" said one of the three goons.

"Don't talk to our boss like yer mighty!" the other one snickered.

"You're nothing but a piece of shit!" the last one remarked the last word.

"Haah…" Allen sighed. He felt something hot trickled down his chin. He reached out and rubbed it with the back of his hand and saw crimson red stained his white gloves. "Blood…" he whispered in a low, almost inaudible, voice laced with menace and rage. His voice sounded like not his own as his personality change into one who would commit crime more willingly than anyone else in a blink of an eye.

Never in his life did he felt so enraged before as far as he could remember. He couldn't tell which made him so mad. Was it because he got another punch on the other side of his face to make it even or was it because he was called 'a piece of shit'? Either way, it doesn't matter anymore. All he wanted to do was to kill.

_Kill?_

Allen blinked. When did he ever think of killing anyone?

Fighting back the urge to kill, Allen stood calmly, face hidden behind those shadows.

_This is not right. I need to calm down before I lose control of myself._ He thought. He then inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Now it's even." He said. He straightened up his posture and looked at them as calm and collected as he used to be which surprised the four. They knew not long ago Allen was so enraged just by looking at him even though they did not hear his voice at that moment and couldn't see his face. They just knew. They could feel it as clear as the bright blue sky.

"W-what're you talking about 'it's even'?" the guy who gave him a punch stuttered.

"You punched me on my left cheek the other day, and now on my right. So it's even now. Thanks a lot." He smiled. "I don't know how tough your life was until now to make one submit into your desires. I thought you are only just doing this to get the attention of your parents who does not have much time to look after you or even bother to ask how your school was. But, you can't have me to report you just to get your parents attention."

There was silence between Allen and the four who were bullying him.

Allen knew it. He hit the right nail.

The three who were standing behind their leader looked down, sadness painted their faces, knowing that Allen was right. While the remaining of the four hated to admit it. Allen was right that his parents had no time for him, but he wasn't doing this to Allen just to draw the attention of his parents. He was just doing it to satisfy himself.

But that guy was not aware that he wanted his parents to notice him at least once.

"You…" he growled, clenching his fists. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!? DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNEW EVERYTHING BECAUSE YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW A THING!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah. I'm afraid I know nothing. Sorry."

The four stared at him in disbelief.

"What…?" they asked in unison in which Allen almost giggled.

"I know nothing despite knowing all the principles here on Earth. I don't know what it feels like to have someone to call 'mom' and 'dad' because I have none. I don't even know myself because I have long lost my identity. I don't know when I spent my time with my parents was, but I'm sure you all have the memories to recall those times while I have none. I just woke up one day without knowing anything despite knowing everything in this world." Allen answered, thinking back to those days when he was still mentally unstable, had nothing to start, and alone while staring up at the sky right above him with a sad smile gracing his pale face. He closed his eyes just when the wind blew; caressing his skin soothingly as if the nature was comforting him. Allen was about to tell more when he heard sobs, and so he looked back at the four who were crying like an elephant. "EH!? What happen to you?"

"Your words *sniff* doesn't make se-sense, but *sniff*… but…" the leader said between sobs and trailed off.

"WE'RE SO SORRY!" was the next words Allen heard from them as they bowed their heads

"Anyway…Walker…" he looked at Allen, still crying. "I dunno what th' hell you were talkin' 'bout… *sniiiiiiif* but, I- I can feel it… yer not talking to us by words, but by HEARTS! *sniff* so… so… tell 'em what we did to you… *sniff* it is the right thing to do. *sniff* we've done horrible things to you after all. *sniff* so it's better if you just go and report us…"

"That's right! We're sorry! *sob*" the three behind the guys chorused.

"I know informing them is the right thing to do, but like what I had said earlier, I have no plans of doing so."

"… Why…?" their voice quivered.

"Because… no matter how much punishment you give to the sinner, no matter how much a sinner repent, the sinner will always repeat his mistakes since it is the only way a human can feel satisfaction. No matter how heavy the punishment is, once a human commits a sin, it will never change the fact that he had sinned. No matter what kind the punishment is, a sinner will never change unless he is willing to. You know, I don't believe in God. But, if there is I know he won't hurt his children to punish them. It was the children's wrong doings that made them think they were being punished"

"*sniff* SO MEAN!" they wailed.

"Ahaha. Sorry, but that's what I believe. So, that is why I do not report you to be punished. But you know what, if you take the other way round, a sinner can repent where he could never repeat the mistake. Take what happened to us as an example." He smiled.

"Walker…*sniff* You're so kind…"

"Thanks, uhmm…"

"The name's Capernaum Cameron."

"Hm. Thanks Cameron. How about those three, what're your names?"

"Calvin White."

"Job Kingston."

"And I'm Tristram Marvolé"

"…My, you have such unlucky names…" said Allen.

"What do you mean?" Capernaum asked.

"I read a site before where I was looking for a good name for my friend. Apparently, even in websites I got lost because I went into a wrong site and found out that there are names with bad meanings like yours. Calvin means baldy, Job means persecuted, Tristram means sad, and Cameron means crooked nose while your given name means city of repentance. Well, isn't that bad at all? You're still lucky you got your first name with good meaning unlike your goons."

"WALKER! YOU'RE SO MEAN!" yelled Calvin who had it worst.

"Then, what's the meaning of yours?" Tristram asked.

"My name…?" this time, Allen smirked triumphantly like a demon in closet. It has been a long time since he felt this way. No thanks to Cross Marian. "Walker means fuller while my given name means stone, noble, or harmony. Also, fair and handsome. It was originally a saint's name."

His name really fits him.

Allen is a stone because no matter how much he was hurt he still did not wither.

Allen is a noble because he acts like one.

Allen is harmony because he wanted everyone to live their lives in peace and united as one.

Allen is fair and handsome because he simply is fair and handsome.

Allen is saint because he is special and exceptional.

His name really fits him.

His name had a very beautiful meaning despite leaving one fact.

And that was…

Walker means fuller or the one who walks on damp clothes to thicken.


	8. CRASH!

** ! ! !**

Sorry, not a chapter.

Sorry for not updating these days. I lost interest in the story and decided to abandon this.

Just kidding! I will hate myself if I did.

Well, I was caught in the new story I write and there are more that I haven't publish yet. I think there are two more. Don't worry, I will update this soon once I fix its plot. This story actually suddenly came into my mind and the plot is vague, so I need time to think over.

Please wait for the next chapter...

Thank you!

**CBA**


End file.
